<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ei aivan vielä by toyhto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481457">Ei aivan vielä</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto'>toyhto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>True Detective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Syksy 1995, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rustia puukotetaan kylkeen. Marty pitää huolta että haava varmasti paranee, vaikka ei vielä tiedä miksi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ei aivan vielä</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeFish/gifts">MeFish</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tämä on Fanfiction Trope Mash-Up -haastefikki MeFishille, jonka toiveena oli Rust/Marty ja Poorly Timed Confession + Scars. Erinomainen haaste jonka traagisesti melkein unohdin yhtenä yönä kun virittelin tämän tarinan alkua, ja ehkä siksi tämä vähän venähti, mutta kyllä tässä on sekä arpia että tunnustuspuheita väärässä tilanteessa! Tämä sijoittuu jonnekin syksyyn 1995, Marty on palannut yhteen Maggien kanssa mutta kehittääkin pakkomielteen Rustin hyvinvoinnista. Tässä onkin yllättävän paljon Martyn ja Maggien suhdetta ja Marty on ihan idiootti. Mutta kirjoittaminen oli hauskaa!</p><p>
  <a href="http://toyhto.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uni oli kesken, mutta joku ravisteli häntä olkapäästä. Hän huitoi kättä syrjään. Vielä pari lyöntiä ja hän voittaisi golf-turnauksen. Sitä paitsi Rust oli viheriöllä hänen vieressään, poltti tupakkaa ja puhui siitä, miten golf on ihmiskunnan epätoivoinen yritys luoda näennäistä järjestystä kaaokseen lyömällä palloja reikiin.<br/><br/>”Marty”, Maggie sanoi. Se ei kuulunut uneen. ”Marty, herää nyt. Puhelin soi. Morrison kysyy sinua.”<br/><br/>Marty räpytteli silmänsä auki ja punnersi itsensä ylös sängystä. Aamu ei tainnut olla lähelläkään. Maggie tuijotti häntä huolestuneena ja sanoi sitten, ettei tiennyt sen enempää, kun hän koetti kysellä. Hän kiiruhti puhelimeen, ja Morrison, se uusi poika joka oli kaksi viikkoa sitten kaatanut kahvit pöydälleen, sanoi että Rust oli loukkaantunut.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>”Helvetin idiootti”, hän sanoi tuulilasille samalla kun painoi kaasua. ”Helvetin vitun kusipää, pitikö taas mennä sooloilemaan? Olisit voinut vittu odottaa edes aamua. Tai soittaa minulle. Minä olisin ylipuhunut sinut jättämään sen koko vitun jutun aamuun. Tai jos en olisi onnistunut niin olisin vittu tullut mukaan. Vitun idiootti –”<br/><br/>Mutta sitten häntä alkoi hengästyttää. Hän puristi rattia lujempaa. Kädet sentään olivat ihan vakaat. Hän oli laittanut vaatteetkin päälle kun Maggie oli muistuttanut. Nyt piti vain päästä sairaalaan mahdollisimman nopeasti, ennen kuin Rust ehtisi ylipuhua tai lahjoa jonkin vaikutuksille alttiin sairaanhoitajan ja pääsisi kotiin. Mutta ei siinä niin kävisi. Hän ehtisi ensin ja kertoisi Rustille, mitä oikein ajatteli siitä, että se vitun idiootti oli ilmeisesti lähtenyt jututtamaan viimeisimpään murhatapaukseen liittyviä pikkurikollisia keskellä yötä ilman häntä.<br/><br/>Kyllä hän tiesi että Rust nukkui huonosti tai ei melkein ollenkaan. Mutta kai Rust olisi voinut silti pysytellä omassa sängyssään, niin ettei Martyn tarvitsisi saada melkein sydänkohtausta keskellä yötä. Hän oli kuvitellut pari sekuntia, että Rust oli kuollut. Morrison oli aloittanut niin vakavalla äänellä, ja hän oli jo muotoillut ne sanat päänsä sisällä samalla, kun Morrison olikin kertonut puukotuksesta. <em>Rust on kuollut</em>, hän oli ajatellut ja puristanut puhelimen luuria. Oli mennyt hetki ennen kuin hän oli tajunnut, mitä Morrison sanoi sairaalasta ja tuurista ja lievistä vammoista.<br/><br/>Hän hidasti liikennevaloihin ja painoi sitten taas kaasua. Onneksi tiet olivat hiljaisia tähän aikaan yöstä. Rustille olisi voinut käydä paljon pahemminkin. Helvetin idiootti. Hän kyllä tappaisi Rustin heti kun olisi saanut varmistettua, että Rust oli tosiaan kunnossa.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>Väsyneen näköinen sairaanhoitaja johdatti hänet Rustin huoneeseen. Aamuneljältä ei toki ollut vierailuaika, mutta hän oli näyttänyt virkamerkkiään ja väittänyt, että asia liittyi tutkimukseen. Ja liittyihän se. Rust oli melkein saanut itsensä hengiltä kun oli yrittänyt jatkaa tutkimusta itsekseen keskellä yötä siellä kapakassa.<br/><br/>”Marty”, Rust sanoi kun näki hänet ovella. Rustin ääni oli yllättynyt ja karhea, sitä tavanomaista kaikkitietävää vittuilua ei ollut lainkaan. Helvetin huolestuttavaa, mutta Marty ei todellakaan antaisi Rustin nähdä että oli huolissaan.<br/><br/>”Rust”, hän sanoi ja hieroi nenäänsä. Sitten hän nyökkäsi sairaanhoitajalle, joka katosi saman tien ovelta ja jätti heidät kahdestaan. Hyvä. Tämä oli muutenkin ihan riittävän vaikeaa. Hän käveli Rustin sängyn viereen ja mietti, mitä vittua sanoisi. ”Sinä sitten loukkaannuit.”<br/><br/>Rust naurahti, tai saattoi se olla jonkinlainen yskähdyskin. Marty hieroi leukaansa ja katseli letkua, joka katosi Rustin kyynärvarteen. Ainakin Rustilla näytti olevan kaikki raajat tallella. Kasvot olivat kyllä turvoksissa ja oikea silmä menisi varmasti mustaksi. Ja rintakehän poikki kulki valkoinen side. Marty tuijotti sitä hetken ja kuvitteli näkevänsä veren tihkumassa kankaan läpi.<br/><br/>”Marty”, Rust sanoi ja kuulosti jo vähän enemmän itseltään. Äänessä oli ihan selvää vittuilua, tai ainakin yritystä. ”Ei sinun olisi tarvinnut tulla.”<br/><br/>Marty nielaisi. ”Miten paha juttu tämä oikeastaan on?”<br/><br/>”Ja keskellä yötä vielä. Minä olin jo melkein saanut sairaanhoitajan uskomaan, että minut kannattaa lähettää suoraan kotiin.”<br/><br/>”Ai sen vaaleatukkaisen?”<br/><br/>”Niin.”<br/><br/>”Ja paskat”, Marty sanoi ja raahasi kiikkerän näköisen tuolin Rustin sängyn viereen. ”Hän saattoi minut tänne. Nätti nainen. Mutta ei taatusti uskonut sinun paskapuheitasi.”<br/><br/>”Minä olen ihan kunnossa”, Rust sanoi ja tuijotti häntä. Hän koetti tuijottaa takaisin, mutta se oli vähän vaikeaa, kun Rustin naama oli niin mustelmilla. Hän otti tukevan otteen tuolin selkämyksestä ja katseli hetken ihan muualle. ”Marty”, Rust sanoi, ”Marty, mikä sinua vaivaa?”<br/><br/>”Ei tässä mitään. Minä en vain pidä sairaaloista.”<br/><br/>”Sinun vaimosi on sairaanhoitaja. Luulisi että olisit tottunut. Et kai sinä aio pyörtyä?”<br/><br/>”En pidä siitä, että sinä jouduit sairaalaan”, hän sanoi ja hieroi leukaansa. ”Vai että puukotus.”<br/><br/>”Ei se ollut edes oikea puukotus”, Rust sanoi. ”Se tyyppi vain vähän hipaisi minua kylkeen. Oikeasti. Siitä tuli hädin tuskin verta. Ja verenvuoto lakkasi täällä melkein saman tien. Sanoin kyllä että ne voisivat tikata minut kasaan ja sitten lähettää kotiin, mutta minut teipattiinkin tähän sänkyyn.”<br/><br/>”Ei sinua ole teipattu.”<br/><br/>Rust heilautti tippaa kädessään.<br/><br/>”En minä näe mitään teippiä”, Marty sanoi, tai kyllä hän vähän näki teippiäkin, mutta hän yritti olla katsomatta tarkasti. ”Minä olen sitten ihan helvetin vihainen.”<br/><br/>”Miksi?” Rust kysyi ja kuulosti aidosti kiinnostuneelta.<br/><br/>Marty pudisteli päätään. ”Sinun olisi pitänyt soittaa minulle. Tai odottaa aamuun. Sinun olisi todellakin pitänyt odottaa aamuun.”<br/><br/>”Minä halusin vain selvittää pari alibia. Ei sen pitänyt olla vaarallista.”<br/><br/>”Tästä lähtien kun sinä teet asioita joiden ei pitäisi olla vaarallisia”, Marty sanoi mahdollisimman päättäväisellä äänellä, ”sinä pyydät minut mukaan.”<br/><br/>Rust katseli häntä vaiti jonkin aikaa ja sanoi sitten, että kurkku oli aika kuiva, voisiko Marty ojentaa hänelle lasin vettä? Marty ojensi vesilasin ja melkein kaatoi sen sänkyyn. Hän katseli miten Rust joi puoli lasillista vettä ja työnsi sitten lasin takaisin hänen käteensä. Ennen lähtöä hän vielä uhkaili Rustia, että jos tämä ei pysyisi sairaalassa niin kauan kuin lääkärit määräsivät, hän kyllä kostaisi sen. Hän ei yhtään tiennyt miten eikä varmaan tiennyt myöskään Rust, koska tämä katseli häntä sängystä hyvin rauhallisen näköisenä.<br/><br/>Hän pysähtyi huoltoasemalla matkalla kotiin, joi puolet suklaapirtelöstä, jätti loput autoon, ja kotona meni suoraan sänkyyn. Maggie kysyi, oliko Rust kunnossa, mutta nukahti kesken vastauksen. Hän makasi Maggien vieressä ja mietti, minkä verran sitä verta oli mahtanut olla. Rustille jäisi varmaan arpi. Ja Rustilla oli todellakin ollut tuuria. Puukottajahan olisi voinut huitaista Rustia kyljen sijasta vaikka sydämeen, ja sitten Marty olisi todellakin suuttunut.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>”En ollut lainkaan huolissani”, hän sanoi Rustille ja tyhjensi maitolasinsa. ”Ei tarvinnut olla huolissaan kun tiesi, että sinä paskiainen et kuole millään.”<br/><br/>”Haluatko kokeilla?” Rust kysyi ja risti kädet rinnan päälle. Marty oli hetki sitten kysynyt, eikö Rustin olisi parempi olla selällään. Rust oli vakuuttanut, että jaksoi kyllä istua.<br/><br/>Marty pudisteli päätään. ”Ei ole tarpeen. Onko sinulla jano?”<br/><br/>”Ei”, Rust sanoi ja katseli häntä sitten hetken hiljaa. ”Tai voisit kyllä ojentaa lasin vettä.”<br/><br/>Hän laski vettä lasiin ja kävi viemässä sen Rustille. Oli sentään hyvä että Rust kehtasi pyytää apua. Sitä varten Marty olikin täällä. Hän oli tullut heti, kun se mukava vaaleatukkainen sairaanhoitaja oli kertonut hänelle, ettei Rust ollutkaan enää osastolla vaan oli lähtenyt taksilla kotiin jo monta tuntia sitten. Hän oli jättänyt pojat asemalle huolehtimaan paperitöistä, hypännyt autoonsa ja ajanut Rustin talolle, jotta voisi kertoa Rustille, mitä hän ajatteli siitä että Rust oli lähtenyt sairaalasta omin päin. Hän olisi tullut ihan mielellään hakemaan. Ei miehen kuulunut istua taksissa sellaisessa kunnossa kuin missä Rust nyt oli.<br/><br/>”Miten se haava jaksaa?” hän kysyi, kun Rust oli juonut puoli lasillista vettä.<br/><br/>Rust kohautti olkapäitään ja sitten irvisti.<br/><br/>”Mitä? Sattuuko siihen? Ei kai se ole revennyt? Pitäisikö meidän viedä sinut –”<br/><br/>”<em>Luoja</em>”, Rust sanoi. ”Hengitä nyt edes. Ei siihen <em>satu.</em>”<br/><br/>”Sinua puukotettiin kaksi päivää sitten –”<br/><br/>”No vähän sattuu. Mutta ei sillä ole väliä. Marty, yritä nyt –” Mutta sitten Rust ei sanonutkaan, mitä Martyn pitäisi yrittää, veti vain dramaattisesti henkeä ja jäi tuijottamaan Martya. Marty kävi Rustin jääkaapilla ja kaatoi itselleen lisää maitoa. Se vanhentuisi kuitenkin kohta. Rust oli ryhtynyt ostamaan maitoa, kun Marty oli valittanut, että kahvi maistui ilman sitä ihan… no, kahvilta. Mutta itse Rust joi edelleen kahvinsa mustana. ”Marty”, Rust sanoi, kun Marty oli tyhjentänyt seuraavankin maitolasillisen. ”Sinä hössötät.”<br/><br/>”Enkä hössötä”, hän sanoi. ”Onko sinulla tarpeeksi tyynyjä? Näytät siltä että sinulla on niska mutkalla.”<br/><br/>”Sinä olet kohta mutkalla jos et vähän rauhoitu”, Rust sanoi mutta sillä äänellä, joka kertoi ettei Rustia pitänyt ottaa ihan vakavissaan.<br/><br/>”Katsotaan joku elokuva”, Marty sanoi. ”Minä jään seuraksi niin sinun ei tarvitse olla täällä yksin. Oletko nähnyt Ghostbustersin?”<br/><br/>”En helvetissä ole”, Rust sanoi ja katseli Martya niin kuin olisi aikonut sanoa jotain muutakin, mutta ei sitten sanonutkaan mitään.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>Rust toipui puukotuksesta nopeasti tai ainakin väitti niin. Välillä Marty yritti pukuhuoneessa kurkkia Rustin kylkeä ihan vain nähdäkseen, miten haava parantui, mutta jostain syystä Rust huomasi hänen yrityksensä ja käski hänen runkata jollekin muulle. Hän sanoi ettei runkannut, tai tietenkin runkkasi mutta hänellä oli valmiiksi ihan riittävästi inspiraatiota siihen hommaan, kiitos vain. Rust kiinnitti paidan napit ja mulkoili häntä, ja hän raapi nenäänsä ja mietti, että kai hän olisi huomannut, jos Rustin haava olisi auennut uudestaan. Hän oli kuitenkin rikostutkija eikä edes mitenkään huono sellainen, vaikka ei erityisen hyväkään. Ei niin hyvä kuin Rust, joka oli nerokkain helvetin idiootti jonka hän oli koskaan tavannut.<br/><br/>Hän yritti pitää Rustia silmällä töissä ja vapaa-ajalla. Jonkin ajan päästä hän tajusi, että Rust oli ruvennut kuljeskelemaan pukuhuoneessa usein ilman paitaa niin kauan, että hän kerkesi vaivihkaa vilkaista Rustin haavaa. Se ei näyttänyt erityisen pahalta. Arpi siihen varmaan jäisi. Ja luultavasti se oli yhä arka. Jos joku olisi osunut Rustin kylkeen juuri siihen haavan kohtaan, se olisi varmaan sattunut ihan helvetisti. Mutta he olivat jo napanneet sen pettyneen äitipuolen, jonka hommia tutkiessaan Rust oli saanut puukosta. Uusi tapaus oli rauhallisempi, ja sitä paitsi Marty oli Rustin mukana kaikkialla ja piti huolen siitä, ettei kukaan sörkkisi Rustin haavaa.<br/><br/>”Mitä helvettiä nyt taas?” Rust kysyi yhtenä päivänä, kun he olivat ajaneet kaksi tuntia jututtamaan vanhusta, joka ei muistanut mitään. Nyt he olivat onneksi jo paluumatkalla, huoltoaseman kahvijonossa. Oli niin kuuma että paita liimautui kiinni ihoon ja bokserit nivustaipeisiin. Ainakin autosta saisi ikkunat rullattua alas. Kahdeksankymmentäluvulla Martylla oli ollut sellainen, jonka molemmat etuikkunat olivat olleet pysyvästi jumissa. Helvetinmoinen kapine. Hän oli monesti meinannut kuolla.<br/><br/>”Ei mitään”, hän sanoi Rustille ja maksoi kahvinsa ja kaksi leivosta. He menivät pöytään istumaan ja hän työnsi toisen leivoksen Rustille, joka sanoi ettei halunnut sitä, mutta söi sen kuitenkin. ”Sinä näytät siltä kuin sinuun sattuisi”, hän sanoi, kun Rust oli puolivälissä leivosta ja siksi mahdollisesti vähän paremmalla tuulella, jos se oli Rustille ylipäänsä mahdollista.<br/><br/>”Ainahan minä näytän siltä”, Rust sanoi.<br/><br/>Marty naurahti kahviinsa. ”Totta. Mutta yleensä se on joku essentialistinen kriisi.”<br/><br/>”Eksistentialistinen.”<br/><br/>”Ihan sama.”<br/><br/>”Eikä ole.”<br/><br/>”Rust”, Marty sanoi ja tarttui Rustin käteen pöydän yli. Se toimi, luojan kiitos. Hän oli kuullut eksistenssilivismistä tai mikä vittu se olikaan jo ihan liian monta kertaa, eikä hän kestäisi sitä tällä säällä. ”Sattuuko kylkeen?”<br/><br/>Rust mulkoili häntä. Selvästi siis sattui.<br/><br/>”Ei kai haava ole avautunut?”<br/><br/>”Mikä vitun pakkomielle sinulla on minun vammoistani?” Rust kysyi mutta ei katsonut häntä.<br/><br/>”Ei se ole pakkomielle”, hän sanoi. ”Minua vain kiinnostaa. Että miten sinä voit. Syö tuo leivos loppuun ja mennään sitten vessaan.”<br/><br/>”Marty”, Rust sanoi ja hieroi ohimoaan, ”minä osaan käydä vessassa ilman sinuakin.”<br/><br/>”Vai niin”, Marty sanoi ja odotti, että Rust sai leivoksen loppuun. Sitten hän seurasi Rustia miestenhuoneeseen. Rust huokaili syvään mutta ei kuitenkaan lyönyt häntä naamaan, kun hän auttoi kuorimaan paidanreunaa ylöspäin. Haavan päällä oli valkoinen side, joka ei onneksi ollut edes veressä. ”Pitäisikö se desinfioida?” hän kysyi.<br/><br/>”Ei helvetissä pidä”, Rust sanoi, laittoi käden hänen olkapäälleen ja puristi kevyesti. ”Sitä vain vähän särkee. Jatketaan töitä, minulla alkaa kohta särkeä päätäkin kun sinä olet tuollainen hössöttäjä.”<br/><br/>”En minä hössötä”, hän sanoi ja asetteli Rustin paidan takaisin alas.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>”Miten Rust voi?” Maggie kysyi.<br/><br/>Marty nosti katseensa sanomalehdestä. Oli sunnuntaiaamu ja hän oli tosiaan miettinytkin, että olisi ehkä hyvä piipahtaa Rustin luona kirkon jälkeen. Hän voisi sanoa että oli tulossa kirkosta. Rust varmaan repisi housunsa. ”Ihan hyvin”, hän sanoi Maggielle. ”Mutta kyllä se haava vielä vähän vaivaa.”<br/><br/>”Onneksi ei sattunut pahemmin”, Maggie sanoi ja jatkoi pyykkien lajittelua. Marty nosti jalatkin sohvalle ja jatkoi lukemista. Ainakaan Rust ei kuolisi haavaansa. Siitä ei kai enää tässä vaiheessa tarvinnut olla huolissaan, vaikka varovainen tietysti piti olla. Hän voisi tosiaan käydä kirkon jälkeen vilkaisemassa, oliko Rust viitsinyt käydä kaupassa. Rust ei aina muistanut syödä kunnolla. Rust kyllä suuttuisi hänelle, kun hän kyselisi Rustin syömisistä, mutta kun Rust olisi leppynyt, he voisivat vaikka katsoa jonkun elokuvan. Hän oli ajatellut näyttää Rustille Star Warsit. Nehän olivat pohjimmiltaan ihan toiveikkaita. Sellainen tekisi hyvää.<br/><br/>Hän avasi suunsa kysyäkseen Maggielta, olivatko heidän Star Wars -videonsa vielä tallella, mutta Maggie oli näköjään lähtenyt huoneesta.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>”Tuoko se on?”<br/><br/>”Marty”, Rust sanoi painavalla äänellä.<br/><br/>Marty selvitti kurkkuaan ja odotti sitten, että Anderson ja Philips häipyivät pukuhuoneesta. Kun he olivat taas kahdestaan, hän käveli Rustin luokse. Rust ei ollut onneksi laittanut vielä paitaa päälle, roikotti sitä vain kädessään ja nosti kyynärpäätään, kun hän kumartui tarkastelemaan haavaa. ”Se alkaa arpeutua.”<br/><br/>”Marty”, Rust sanoi mutta nyt hiljempaa. Se saattoi olla hyvä tai huono merkki.<br/><br/>”Mitä ajattelit tehdä tänään illalla?” Marty kysyi ja painoi sormensa haavan viereen. Rust värähti. ”Sattuuko tähän?”<br/><br/>”Ei sattuisi ellet tökkisi sitä.”<br/><br/>”Anteeksi”, Marty sanoi ja kokeili peukalolla arven reunaa. Se tuntui vielä pehmeältä. ”Pitäisikö tehdä jotain?”<br/><br/>”Itsemurha”, Rust sanoi hampaiden välistä. Marty polkaisi Rustia varpaalle ja Rust työnsi hänet kyynärpäällä kiinni kaapin oveen. Ainakin Rustin voimat olivat selvästi tallella. ”Lakkaa pelleilemästä.”<br/><br/>”Lakkaa itse pelleilemästä. Ei tuollaista saa edes sanoa.”<br/><br/>Rust tuijotti häntä.<br/><br/>”Minä tappaisin sinut jos tekisit itsemurhan.”<br/><br/>”Anteeksi”, Rust sanoi ja päästi hänet irti. Hän suoristi paitansa ja katseli, kun Rust napitti omansa. ”Sinun pitää vähän rauhoittua.”<br/><br/>”Mennäänkö lenkille? Ajattelin ruveta taas juoksemaan. Ettei tule vatsaa.”<br/><br/>”Sinulle on tullut jo”, Rust sanoi ja vilkuili häntä sivusilmällä. ”Ja ei helvetissä mennä tällä säällä.”<br/><br/>Oli tosiaan edelleen niin kuuma, että ajatukset kärventyivät jo ennen kuin ehtivät aivoihin saakka. ”Oletko sinä katsellut minun vatsaani?”<br/><br/>”Vaikea olla katsomatta, kun sinä olet kaiken aikaa minun naamallani.”<br/><br/>”Sinä melkein tapatit itsesi viimeksi kun jätin sinut yksin”, Marty sanoi. ”Katsotaan sitten joku elokuva. Vaikka seuraava Star Wars.”<br/><br/>Rust pudisteli päätään.<br/><br/>”Sinä pidit siitä ensimmäisestä.”<br/><br/>”Enkä pitänyt. Minä vain teeskentelin.”<br/><br/>”Et sinä pysty teeskentelemään minulle. Minä tunnen sinut liian hyvin.”<br/><br/>Rust kohotti kulmakarvojaan mutta meni sitten äkkiä vakavaksi. ”Marty, sinulla on vaimo ja kaksi lasta. Mene kotiin.”<br/><br/>”Maggiella on lukupiiri”, Marty sanoi, ”ja tytöillä on harrastuksia.” Ei hän kyllä muistanut, minä päivänä ne olivat, mutta ei se ollut niin tarkkaa. Maggie olisi vain tyytyväinen, kun hän ei ollut koko ajan tiellä. Hänestä tuntui, että asiat olivat vihdoin paranemassa Maggien kanssa. Hän väisteli Maggieta kotona eikä jutellut tälle juuri lainkaan, eikä Maggie vaikuttanut niin turhautuneelta häneen kuin ennen. Maggie ei enää edes valittanut siivoamisesta, mutta ehkä se johtui siitä, että heillä kävi nykyään siivooja. Hän oli vähän aikaa sitten tullut kotiin yhtenä iltapäivänä ja löytänyt vieraan naisen pyyhkimästä pölyjä televisionsa päältä. Pienen järkytyksen jälkeen hän oli ajatellut, että ehkä se oli ihan hyvä idea. Ja mitäpä se oikeastaan hänelle kuului.<br/><br/>”Marty?”<br/><br/>Marty räpytteli silmiään. Rust oli näköjään jo valmiina ja tuijotti häntä ovelta. ”Odota nyt hitto vie edes sekunti”, hän sanoi ja kiiruhti Rustin perään.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>”Miten Maggien kanssa menee?” Rust kysyi yhtenä sunnuntaina, kun he istuivat Rustin sohvalla ja katsoivat ottelua. Tai oikeastaan Marty katsoi ottelua ja Rust luki kirjaa. <em>Semantiikkaa</em>, Rust oli sanonut, kun Marty oli huomauttanut, että ottelun katsomisen idea tavallaan oli se, että Rust katsoisi ottelua. Hän oli kysynyt Rustilta, mitä se semantiikka oli, mutta ei ollut ymmärtänyt vastausta.<br/><br/>Hän tyhjensi maitolasinsa ja vilkaisi Rustia. ”Ihan hyvin. Miten niin?”<br/><br/>”Oletko jutellut hänen kanssaan viime aikoina?”<br/><br/>”Totta kai. Mikä helvetin kysymys tuo oli olevinaan?”<br/><br/>Rust kohautti olkapäitään.<br/><br/>”<em>Rust.”<br/><br/></em>”Hän on varmaan helpottunut, kun sinä olet poissa kaiken aikaa.”<br/><br/>Marty löi Rustia tyynyllä olkapäähän ja hengitti sitten syvään. ”En minä ole poissa <em>kaiken aikaa.</em>”<br/><br/>”Etkö? Sinä olet minun kanssani koko ajan.”<br/><br/>”Enkä ole. En ole sinun kanssasi esimerkiksi…” Hän nielaisi. ”Öisin.”<br/><br/>”Öisin”, Rust toisti.<br/><br/>Marty hieroi leukaansa. Nyt kun hän oli sanonut sen, se tosiaan kuulosti vähän kummalliselta. Eikä hän varsinaisesti muistanut, milloin olisi viimeksi ollut esimerkiksi koko iltapäivän kotona Maggien ja lasten kanssa. Mutta eihän se mitään merkinnyt. Hän oli aina töissä tai Rustin kanssa. ”Minä en todellakaan esimerkiksi petä häntä, jos sinä sitä epäilet”, hän sanoi Rustille.<br/><br/>”Kenen kanssa sinä häntä muka pettäisit?” Rust kysyi ja tuijotti kirjaansa. ”Sinähän olet koko ajan minun kanssani.”<br/><br/>”Nimenomaan.”<br/><br/>”Ja tökit sitä minun arpeani.”<br/><br/>”Oletko varma ettei se ole tulehtunut?”<br/><br/>”En”, Rust sanoi.<br/><br/>Marty huolestui heti. Mutta Rust katsoi häntä vähän oudosti, niin että saattoi hyvin olla, että Rust koetti vain kiusata häntä. Rust oli kyllä toisinaan ihan helvetin ärsyttävä. Tai aika useinkin. Melkein koko ajan.<br/><br/>”Tuli vain mieleen”, Rust sanoi ja sytytti tupakan, ”että ehkä sinun kannattaisi viettää hänen kanssaan vähän aikaa. Maggien kanssa. Ja vaikka… jutella hänen kanssaan. Jos kerran haluat pysyä naimisissa.”<br/><br/>”Totta kai minä haluan pysyä naimisissa. Minähän juuri sanoin, ettei minulla ole ketään muuta.”<br/><br/>”Niin”, Rust sanoi. ”Arpea vähän kolottaa. Viitsisitkö hakea minulle vettä?”<br/><br/>Hän haki Rustille vettä. Rust otti vesilasin hänen kädestään ja joi, ja hän katseli Rustin kurkkua. Hänellä oli sellainen tunne kuin Rust ei olisi uskonut, että hänen ja Maggien välillä oli kaikki kunnossa. Mutta hän ei halunnut puhua Maggiesta, ja niinpä hän alkoi puhua ottelusta. Hän huomasi kyllä, että Rust lakkasi saman tien kuuntelemasta, mutta Rust ynähti silloin tällöin, ja niinpä häntä ei erityisemmin haitannut. Hän taputti Rustia käsivarteen ja koetti keskittyä peliin.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>Ehkä hän oli saattanut hiukan yliarvioida sitä, kuinka hyvin hänellä ja Maggiella meni. Hän pohti asiaa yhtenä torstai-iltana, kun hän oli tullut hyvin myöhään töistä kotiin ja Maggie oli käytännöllisesti katsoen sanonut hänelle, ettei hän keskustellut enää mistään eikä kuunnellut eikä ollut tehnyt kotitöitä lainkaan kymmeneen vuoteen ja että jos hän tosiaan halusi jatkaa yhdessä, hänellä oli outo tapa näyttää se. Hän oli muistuttanut, että rakasti Maggieta kovasti, ja Maggie oli tuijottanut häntä ja sanonut että hänen pitäisi <em>osoittaa </em>se, mikä oli tietenkin ihan hevonpaskaa. Ei Maggiekaan osoittanut rakkauttaan hänelle, hoiti vain lasten asiat ja kotiin liittyvät asiat ja silitti hänen paitansa ja joskus silitti hänen tukkaansa sängyssä, jos hän ei meinannut saada unta. Ja sitten suuttui hänelle, jos hän sattui tulemaan töistä kotiin vähän myöhässä, eikä edes halunnut harrastaa seksiä hänen kanssaan. Mitä rakkautta se sellainen muka oli? Senkin hän oli tainnut sanoa Maggielle, eikä se ollut parantanut tilannetta.<br/><br/>Hän kaarsi Rustin pihaan, pysäytti oman autonsa Rustin auton viereen ja käveli etuovelle. Talo oli hämäränä ja ovi lukossa, ja hetken hän ehti säikähtää, ettei Rust olisikaan kotona. Ehkä Rust oli taas mennyt selvittämään jotain murhajuttua itsekseen ja joku satunnainen rikollinen puukottaisi Rustia kylkeen. Tai vaikka sydämeen. Sitä hän ei kestäisi. Hän puristi käsiä nyrkkiin niin lujaa että kynnet pureutuivat kämmenpohjaan, ja silloin Rust onneksi avasi oven.<br/><br/>”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi, mutta Rust vain astui syrjään ovelta ja päästi hänet sisälle. Hän käveli suoraan jääkaapille. Onneksi maitoa oli vielä jäljellä. Hän kaatoi itselleen lasillisen ja meni sitten sohvalle istumaan. Rust jäi seisomaan sohvan viereen. Rustilla ei näköjään ollut vaatteita päällä, tai oli toki alushousut mutta ei mitään muuta, ei edes sukkia. Millainen mies oli yksin kotona ilman sukkia, sitä hän mietti ja nosti jalat Rustin sohvalle. ”Me vähän riitelimme”, hän sanoi Rustille kun oli saanut katseensa irti Rustin jaloista.<br/><br/>Rust ei näyttänyt yllättyneeltä. ”Vai niin.”<br/><br/>”Ihan vähän vain. Maggie antoi ymmärtää että minä kohtelen häntä jotenkin huonosti.”<br/><br/>”Ja sinä päätit sitten tulla tänne.”<br/><br/>Marty joi vähän lisää maitoa.<br/><br/>”Kesken riidan.”<br/><br/>”Kyllä se oli jo aika lopussa.”<br/><br/>Rust huokaisi ja istuutui hänen viereensä sohvalle. Rust tuoksui tupakalta ja jauhelihalta. Se tuoksu alkoi käydä jo aika tutuksi. ”Marty”, Rust sanoi hitaasti, ”lakkaa pilaamasta avioliittoasi.”<br/><br/>”En minä ole pilaamassa sitä.”<br/><br/>Rust vilkaisi häntä. Hän väisti katsetta ja puristi sormenpäillä nenänvartta.<br/><br/>”Helvetin helvetti.”<br/><br/>”Niinpä”, Rust sanoi vakavalla äänellä. Kuulosti siltä ettei Rust edes vittuillut, vaikka se olisi nyt varmaan keventänyt tunnelmaa. ”Kai sinä tajuat, ettei Maggie ansaitse yhtään paskaa?”<br/><br/>”Tietenkin tajuan”, Marty sanoi. Hänellä oli äkkiä helvetin kurja olo, eikä hän oikein ymmärtänyt, miten se oli sillä tavalla päässyt hiipimään hänen kimppuunsa. Hän joi lisää maitoa. ”Ehkä minä olen kiinnittänyt häneen vähän liian vähän huomiota.”<br/><br/>”Sinä olet aina minun kanssani”, Rust sanoi. ”Ihmettelisin jos olet kerennyt edes jutella hänen kanssaan viimeisen kuukauden aikana.”<br/><br/>”Emme me olekaan jutelleet paljoa. Mutta luulin että meillä meni ihan hyvin.”<br/><br/>Rust hymähti.<br/><br/>”Mitä sinä muka tiedät minun avioliitostani?” Marty kysyi. Äkkiä hänen teki mieli haastaa riitaa Rustin kanssa. Rust vain istui tuossa ja hymähteli ja väitti, että hän oli pilaamassa asiansa. Mutta sitten hän muisti taas, miten Maggie oli katsonut häntä puoli tuntia sitten. ”En tajua miten tässä on päässyt käymään näin.”<br/><br/>Rust ei sanonut siihen mitään. Vähän myöhemmin hän kysyi Rustilta, voisiko jäädä yöksi, ja Rust käski hänen soittaa Maggielle ensin. Hän teki sen. Maggie kuulosti välinpitämättömältä, ja hän laittoi puhelimen luurin alas ja mietti, miksi hän yritti pitää avioliittoa kasassa, jos Maggieta ei kerran kiinnostanut. Sitten Rust ryhtyi pesemään hampaitaan ja hän puolestaan lakkasi miettimästä avioliittoaan. Siitä oli pitkä aika, kun hän oli nähnyt Rustin pesemässä hampaita. Hammastahnaa valui Rustin leualle ihan niin kuin muidenkin ihmisten, ja Rust mulkoili häntä, kun hän huomautti siitä.<br/><br/>Yläkerrassa hänen huoneensa oli ihan ennallaan. Hän asettautui lakanoihin jotka tuoksuivat vain vähän oudoilta. Hän katseli kattoa, kuunteli Rustin ääniä alakerrasta ja koetti olla murehtimatta liikaa. Kyllä kaikki ratkeaisi.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>”Marty”, Rust sanoi yhtenä iltana, kun he istuivat vierekkäin sohvalla ja katsoivat televisiota. Tai Rust luki oikeastaan kirjaa ja oli hetki sitten laittanut television äänettömälle, että se ei häiritsisi. Marty oli aikonut sanoa asiasta jotain, mutta ei ollutkaan viitsinyt.<br/><br/>”Rust”, hän sanoi vastaukseksi, vaikka ei pystynytkään ihan samaan sävyyn.<br/><br/>”Kello on puoli yksitoista.”<br/><br/>Hän hieroi naamaansa. Alkoi tosiaan nukuttaa. ”Ehkä minä voisin jäädä tänne yöksi.”<br/><br/>Rust tuijotti häntä.<br/><br/>”Tai ehkä en.”<br/><br/>Hän ajoi kotiin. Maggie istui keittiön pöydän ääressä, joi appelsiinimehua ja kuunteli radiota niin hiljaisella, ettei sitä melkein kuullut. Marty väänsi radiota lujemmalle ja vaihtoi sitten kanavaa. Maggie otti lasinsa ja käveli pois.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>”En ymmärrä, mitä hän haluaa”, Marty sanoi pari viikkoa myöhemmin. Hän oli Rustin kanssa kahdestaan pukuhuoneessa. Rust otti parhaillaan puhdasta paitaa kaapista.<br/><br/>”Ehkä voisit kysyä häneltä”, Rust sanoi.<br/><br/>Marty nielaisi. Se ei varmaan ollut hyvä idea. Maggie ei kuitenkaan kuuntelisi vaan rupeaisi puhumaan jostain muusta, esimerkiksi taas siitä, ettei Marty muka ikinä kuunnellut. Ehkä oli parempi, että hän antaisi Maggien olla rauhassa ja odottaisi, että ongelmat menisivät itsestään ohi.<br/><br/>Hän katseli kun Rust käänteli paitaa käsissään. Arpi Rustin kyljessä oli yhä punainen mutta näytti muuten aika hyvältä. ”Hei, odota vähän.”<br/><br/>Rust vilkaisi häntä mutta ei laittanut paitaa päälle. Hän otti pari askelta Rustin luokse, työnsi Rustin kyynärpään syrjään ja kuljetti sormea arven päällä. ”<em>Marty</em>”, Rust sanoi.<br/><br/>”Odota nyt vain.”<br/><br/>”Mitä helvettiä sinä teet?”<br/><br/>”En mitään”, Marty sanoi. Ei hän toki sairaanhoitaja ollut mutta hänestä näytti siltä, että Rust toipui oikein hyvin. Sitä hän mietti, ja silloin hänen peukalonsa lipsahti sivuun Rustin arvelta. Rust värähti. Kylkiluut tuntuivat selvästi ihon alla. Hän tosiaan toivoi ettei Rust ollut laihtunut. Hän painoi kämmenen Rustin kylkeä vasten ja Rust veti hitaasti henkeä sisään ja ulos. ”Meidän pitäisi varmaan mennä töihin”, hän sanoi ja taputti Rustia kyljelle mutta ihan vain kevyesti.<br/><br/>Rust tuijotti häntä eikä sanonut mitään. Hän astui kauemmas ja Rust laittoi paidan päälleen, ja sitten hän odotti, että Rust sai housutkin vaihdettua. Hän itse oli ollut valmis jo pitkään. Ehkä Rust oli tulossa vanhaksi kun oli nykyään noin hidas. Marty puri hammasta alahuuleen ettei olisi hymyillyt, ja Rust mulkoili häntä minkä ehti.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/><br/>Hänestä ja Rustista oli tainnut tulla ystäviä. Hän käänsi country-kanavaa kovemmalle autoradiosta ja Rust käänsi radion takaisin hiljemmalle, ja hän käänsi kovemmalle ja sitten Rust laittoi koko radion pois päältä. Hän tarjosi Rustille suklaarusinoita ja Rust kysyi kauanko ne olivat olleet autossa. Hän sanoi että ehkä viikon. Rust sanoi että söisi mieluummin mitä tahansa muuta kuin niitä suklaarusinoita. Hän koetti keksiä jotain nasevaa vastausta mutta ei onnistunut, ja pian he olivatkin perillä. Hänen kätensä olivat vähän tahmaiset suklaarusinoista. Hän pyyhi sormet housuihin ja seurasi sitten Rustia huoltoasemalle, joka vaikutti hylätyltä. Hän kumartui nostamaan vasaran lattialta, ja silloin Rustia ammuttiin.<br/><br/>”Ei tässä mitään”, Rust sanoi hetken päästä, vitun idiootti. Siihen mennessä Marty oli ampunut ampujaa ja jotenkin onnistunut osumaan jalkaan eikä päähän, vaikka rehellisesti sanottuna hän ei ollut ihan varma, mihin oli tähdännyt. Hän ei ollut ehtinyt paljon miettiä. Hän oli kiinnittänyt ampujan käsiraudoilla patteriin ja soittanut apujoukot paikalle, ja nyt hän piteli Rustia olkapäistä lattialla ettei se idiootti yrittäisi nousta seisomaan ja pahentaisi tilannettaan. Ainakin Rust oli yhä tajuissaan ja mulkoilusta päätellen ihan oma itsensä. Vertakaan ei näkynyt.<br/><br/>”Marty”, Rust sanoi ja puristi hänen kättään, ”se ei osunut. Voitko nyt helvetissä nousta pois minun päältäni?”<br/><br/>”En minä ole sinun päälläsi”, hän sanoi. ”Jos se ei osunut, niin miksi sinä olet lattialla?”<br/><br/>”Koska sinä istut minun päälläni.”<br/><br/>”Enkä istu. Mitä sinä teet lattialla?”<br/><br/>Rust huokaisi syvään. ”Luulin että minua ammuttiin. Ja sitten törmäsin pöytään.”<br/><br/>”Oletko ihan varma, ettei sinuun osunut?” Marty kysyi ja veti sitten Rustin paidan liepeet varovasti pois housuista. Onneksi hänellä oli jo kokemusta Rustin paidan riisumisesta sen puukotusjutun jäljiltä. Hän yritti olla mahdollisimman hellä ja varmaankin onnistui, koska Rust vain tuijotteli kattoon ja huokaili. Rustin paidan alta ei löytynyt verta vaan pelkästään puukotusarpi, ja sen yläpuolella ne vanhat luodinjäljet. Marty painoi sormensa yhden päälle ja piti sen siinä. Sitten hän tajusi, että Rustilla seisoi.<br/><br/>Marty nielaisi. Ainakin Rust oli tosiaan kunnossa. Nyt pitäisi sanoa jotain nokkelaa, ehkä vittuilla vähän. Sitten Rust voisi mulkoilla häntä sen sijaan että katsoi tuollaisella katseella, josta oli ihan mahdoton päätellä, mitä Rustin mielessä liikkui. Tai Rustin mielenliikkeitä oli muutenkin mahdoton päätellä. Martylla ei ikinä ollut aavistustakaan, mitä Rust ajatteli. Hän veti kätensä pois Rustin kyljeltä, kosketti housujen nappia ja kuljetti peukalonsa vetoketjun yli.<br/><br/>Rust tönäisi häntä olkapäähän. Hän putosi istumaan muttereiden väliin ja kolautti kyynärpäänsä pöydänreunaan, ja Rust kohottautui istumaan ja tuijotti häntä edelleen. Hän avasi suunsa, ja silloin pihalta kuului, kuinka ambulanssi kaartoi huoltoaseman eteen.<br/><br/>”Marty”, Rust sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti ampujaa, joka tosiaan oli käsiraudoilla kiinni patterissa.<br/><br/>”Et sitten sano tästä mitään”, Marty sanoi ampujalle ja meni sitten ensihoitajia vastaan samalla kun Rust oikaisi paidankaulustaan.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>”Maggie kutsui minut päivälliselle”, Rust sanoi.<br/><br/>Marty pudotti paitansa pukuhuoneen lattialle. Helvetti. Hän nosti paidan ja yritti laittaa sen päälleen mutta ei onnistunut millään. Hetken päästä hän tajusi, että yritti työntää päätään hihanreikään. Hän heitti paidan lattialle ja käveli kylpyhuoneen puolelle, ja siellä hän läiski lavuaarista kylmää vettä kasvoilleen. Taas oli kuuma vaikka oli syksy eikä oikeastaan edes kovin lämmintä.<br/><br/>”Tänään illalla”, Rust sanoi ja pysähtyi Martyn taakse. Rust saattoi olla pari senttiä lähempänä Martya kuin yleensä. Tai ehkä he olivat aina seisseet näin lähekkäin, eikä Marty ollut vain tajunnut sitä. Rustilla oli paita päällä mutta tämä ei ollut vielä ehtinyt työntää sitä housuihin, ja Martyn ei todellakaan olisi pitänyt nyt tuijotella Rustin housuja. ”Kuulemma lasagnea.”<br/><br/>Marty veti syvään henkeä. Hän tajusi kyllä, miksi Rust oli suostunut. Hänkään ei voinut vastustaa lasagnea.<br/><br/>”Yritin kieltäytyä”, Rust sanoi. ”Mutta hän oli sinnikäs. Ja ilmeisesti sinua ei ole juurikaan näkynyt kotona viime aikoina.”<br/><br/>Marty tarttui lavuaarin reunaan ja suoristi selkänsä. Sitten hän kääntyi Rustia kohti. Rust oli tosiaan ihan liian lähellä häntä. Hän haistoi Rustin deodorantin tuoksun. Rust oli varmaan vaihtanut deodoranttia hiljattain, koska viime aikoina Rust oli tuoksunut ihan helvetin hyvältä, eikä Marty ymmärtänyt, mistä se voisi johtua. Silloin kun hän oli asunut Rustin luona kesällä, Rust oli käyttänyt marketin mitäänsanomattominta deodoranttia, eikä Martylle ollut tullut mieleenkään, että hän voisi haluta koskea Rustin -<br/><br/>Hän pudisteli päätään. Nyt piti ryhdistäytyä. Tiistaina hän oli pelännyt koko ambulanssimatkan ajan, että epäilty sanoisi jotain hänestä ja Rustista. Onneksi niin ei ollut käynyt. Se oli varmaan johtunut verenhukasta. Mutta siitä asti Martylla oli ollut Rustin lähellä erilainen olo kuin ennen. Jotenkin kireä. Mutta ei pelkästään huonolla tavalla. Mutta kuitenkin vähän huonolla. Ehkä Rustilla vain oli sellainen vaikutus ihmisiin. Sitä hän ei olisi ihmetellyt lainkaan. Tai ehkä se johtui deodorantista.<br/><br/>”Maggie siis”, hän sanoi nyt ja koetti selvittää kurkkuaan, ”hän siis pyysi sinua käymään.”<br/><br/>”Niin”, Rust sanoi eikä väistänyt milliäkään, joten Martykaan ei voinut väistää, vaikka tuntuikin aika erikoiselta seistä tällä tavalla lähekkäin Rustin kanssa. Jos Rust olisi nojannut hiukan eteenpäin, tämä olisi voinut rutistaa Martyn lantiosta itsensä ja lavuaarin väliin. Se olisikin ollut kiusallista. Rust olisi voinut tarttua häneen ja pitää hänet siinä, hengittää hänen kasvoilleen ja puhua siitä eksistentialisminismistään, eikä hän olisi mitenkään päässyt karkuun.<br/><br/>”Ja hän oli sinnikäs.”<br/><br/>”Niin oli”, Rust sanoi. ”Minä lupasin tulla paikalle. Kuulosti siltä että jos en tule, hän tulee hakemaan minut itse.”<br/><br/>Marty nyökkäsi. Oli kyllä ikävää, että Rust oli tuolla tavalla vähän pitempi kuin hän. Hän joutui tuijottamaan Rustin nenää. Tai suuta. Tai kohottamaan leukaansa. ”Sinun on sitten varmaan paras tulla.”<br/><br/>”Niin on”, Rust sanoi. ”Pitäisikö tuoda jotain? Viiniä?”<br/><br/>Marty pudisteli päätään. ”Maggie muistaa ettet sinä juo.”<br/><br/>”Kukkia?”<br/><br/>”Älä tuo mitään”, Marty sanoi. ”Tule vain itse. Yritetään… syödään vain lasagnea. Ja sitten sinä voitkin jo lähteä.”<br/><br/>”Minulla ei ole mitään Maggieta vastaan.”<br/><br/>”Ei tietenkään. Tietenkään sinulla ei ole mitään Maggieta vastaan.”<br/><br/>”Maggie on älykäs”, Rust sanoi, ”ja kaunis, ja ystävällinen, ja oikeastaan ihan helvetisti liian hyvä tuollaiselle idiootille kuin sinä.”<br/><br/>Marty nielaisi. ”Tiedän.”<br/><br/>”Tiedätkö?” Rust kysyi ja nojasi vähän lähemmäs. ”Koska minusta näyttää välillä siltä, että et tiedä.”<br/><br/>”Miten niin?” Marty kysyi. Hän oli nyt kyllä melko pahasti Rustin ja lavuaarin välissä. Tietenkään Rust ei tekisi hänelle mitään. Rust ei esimerkiksi painaisi sormiaan hänen paljaisiin kylkiinsä niin kuin hän oli monesti tehnyt Rustille. Mutta se oli johtunut vain siitä Rustin arvesta. Ei hän muuten olisi koskenut Rustiin sillä tavalla. ”Miten niin?” hän kysyi uudestaan, kun Rust vain tuijotti häntä. ”<em>Miten niin?</em>”<br/><br/>”Marty”, joku huusi pukuhuoneen ovelta. Se taisi olla Anderson. ”Marty, saimme puhelun niistä sormenjäljistä, oletko sinä –”<br/><br/>Marty vilkaisi ovelle päin. Anderson oli jättänyt lauseensa kesken, seisoi ovensuussa ja katsoi vuorotellen häntä ja Rustia. Hän avasi suunsa, mutta silloin Rust työnsi hänet olkapäästä syrjään ja ryhtyi pesemään käsiään lavuaarissa. Hän räpytteli silmiään. Tuntui siltä että sydänkohtaus oli tuloillaan, vaikka hän ei ollut vielä edes neljääkymmentä.<br/><br/>”Me tulemme ihan kohta”, hän sanoi Andersonille ja meni laittamaan paidan päälle.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>Lasagne oli erinomaista. Siihen vain oli vähän hankala keskittyä, kun Rust istui toisella puolella pöytää ja katseli häntä, ja Maggie istui pöydän päässä eikä katsellut häntä, ja hän koetti päätellä mistä tässä kaikessa oli kyse ja epäonnistui jatkuvasti. Tytöt sentään käyttäytyivät normaalisti, hihittelivät vähän ja valittivat parsakaalista. Martynkin teki mieli valittaa parsakaalista, mutta ehkä vain siksi, että saisi sanottua edes jotain. Maggie ja Rust olivat keskustelleet Maggien töistä jo pitkän aikaa, ainakin viisi minuuttia, eikä Marty tiennyt mitä sanoa. Maggie ei ikinä kertonut hänelle töistään. Ei hän kyllä kysynytkään. Mitä kerrottavaa Maggien töistä olisi voinut olla? Mutta Rust kuunteli kärsivällisesti, paljon kärsivällisemmin kuin Martyn juttuja, ja Marty puristi haarukkaa kädessään ja mietti, miksi oli niin helvetin hermostunut.<br/><br/>He olivat jo päässeet puoleen väliin jälkiruokaa, kun Maggie kysyi Rustilta, oliko Rust käynyt treffeillä viime aikoina. Marty löi lusikkansa pöytään ja rupesi sitten saman tien miettimään, miksi oli tehnyt niin. Siihen oli kuitenkin vaikea vastata. Maggie ja Rust tuijottivat häntä ja tytöt tuijottivat myös.<br/><br/>”Millainen kysymys tuo muka oli?” hän kysyi Maggielta.<br/><br/>Maggie vilkaisi Rustia. ”Ei ollut tarkoitus –”<br/><br/>”Älä suotta”, Rust sanoi ja kääntyi katsomaan Martya. ”Se oli ihan normaali kysymys. Small talkia.”<br/><br/>”Kulta”, Marty sanoi ja kääntyi katsomaan Maggieta, ”ehkä Rust ei halua kertoa sinulle seuraelämästään.”<br/><br/>”Kulta”, Maggie sanoi, ”ehkä Rust voi kertoa sen minulle itse.”<br/><br/>”Ehkä hän on kohtelias eikä kehtaa”, Marty sanoi.<br/><br/>”Marty”, Rust sanoi, ”en minä ole <em>kohtelias.</em>”<br/><br/>”Olet sinä”, Maggie sanoi Rustille, ”olet kohteliaampi kuin moni muu ihminen, jonka tunnen.”<br/><br/>”Mitä tuo nyt tarkoitti?” Marty kysyi Maggielta ja osoitti sitten Rustia lusikalla. ”Enkä minä sivumennen sanoen ymmärrä, miksi sinä haluaisit kertoa hänelle, ketä tapailet.”<br/><br/>”Marty”, Rust sanoi, ”en minä tapaile ketään.”<br/><br/>”Tytöt”, Maggie sanoi, ”ottakaa loput jälkiruuasta mukaan ja menkää huoneeseenne syömään.”<br/><br/>”Oikeastiko?” Audrey kysyi.<br/><br/>”Ihanko oikeasti?” Macie kysyi.<br/><br/>Maggie nyökkäsi. Tytöt ottivat vanukaskulhonsa ja lähtivät, ja Marty yritti hymyillä, mutta hänen naamassaan oli ilmeisesti jotain vikaa. Rustin asiat eivät kuuluneet Maggielle lainkaan. Rust oli hänen ystävänsä, ja Maggie oli hänen vaimonsa, eikä häntä haitannut, jos Maggie kutsui Rustin joskus päivälliselle, mutta ei kai Maggien tarvinnut olla noin utelias, sehän oli epäkohteliasta, ja sitä paitsi -<br/><br/>”Marty”, Rust sanoi ja tuijotti häntä pöydän poikki. ”Rauhoitu. Ota vanukasta.”<br/><br/>Hän otti vanukasta. Se kyllä vähän auttoi. Sitten hän vilkaisi vahingossa Rustia. Rust oli käärinyt hihansa kun oli tullut ruokapöytään. Paita oli ihan selvästi silitetty, mikä tarkoitti että Rust oli itse silittänyt sen tätä iltaa varten. Marty ei edes osannut silittää omia paitojaan. Hän oli mennyt töihin ryppyisissä paidoissa koko sen ajan, kun oli asunut Rustin luona. Rust oli tarjoutunut opettamaan, mutta hän oli ajatellut, että ei sellainen varmaan luonnistuisi häneltä. Muuten Rustin luona oli kyllä ollut mukava asua. Hän oli viihtynyt oikein hyvin. Rust oli ollut aamuisin vähäsanainen mutta se oli tavallaan ollut melkoinen siunaus. He olivat juoneet kahvia yhdessä ja hän oli jutellut Rustille kaikkea mitä oli sattunut tulemaan mieleen, eikä Rust ollut vastannut mitään synkkää ja pessimististä.<br/><br/>”Marty?” Maggie kysyi. ”Onko kaikki hyvin?”<br/><br/>”Näytät siltä kuin olisit saamassa jotain kohtausta”, Rust sanoi ja söi suklaavanukasta Martyn pöydän ääressä, siis Martyn kodissa, jossa hänen vaimonsa asui, ja hänen tyttärensä, ja se oli ollut ihan sattumaa, että hän oli silitellyt Rustin erektiota housujen läpi muutama päivä sitten. Kenelle tahansa olisi voinut käydä niin. Se ei tarkoittanut, että hän olisi homo.<br/><br/>”Minä en ole homo”, hän sanoi Rustille.<br/><br/>Rust lakkasi syömästä suklaavanukasta. Ensin se tuntui voitolta, mutta ei kyllä kovin pitkään.<br/><br/>”Mitä?” Maggie kysyi pehmeällä äänellä.<br/><br/>Marty laski oman lusikkansa pöydälle. Hyvänen aika. Voi helvetin helvetin helvetti. Hän oli tosiaan jo jonkin aikaa tainnut… hänhän oli kosketellut Rustin kylkiä ja silitellyt sieltä täältä… ja hän oli katsellut Rustia ilman paitaa pukuhuoneessa… ja sitten Rustilla oli ruvennut seisomaan kun hän oli istunut Rustin reisien päällä… tämä kaikkihan kuulosti vähän niin kuin…<br/><br/>”Onko meillä jotain meneillään?” hän kysyi Rustilta. Hän yritti kuiskata, mutta suklaavanukasta juuttui kurkkuun ja häntä alkoi yskittää.<br/><br/>”Olen pahoillani”, Rust sanoi Maggielle. ”Minun varmaan pitäisi nyt lähteä.”<br/><br/>”Pysy siinä”, Maggie sanoi. Maggie puhui liioitellun rauhallisesti vähän niin kuin aina silloin, kun lapset eivät vielä tienneet, että olivat pulassa. ”Tiedätkö sinä, mistä hän puhuu?”<br/><br/>Rust nielaisi. Marty näki sen, koska näköjään hän tuijotti Rustin kurkkua.<br/><br/>”Rust?” Maggie kysyi.<br/><br/>”Hän on…” Rust veti syvään henkeä ja vilkaisi Martya. ”Se puukotusjuttu pari kuukautta sitten. Se meni hänellä jotenkin tunteisiin.”<br/><br/>”<em>Tunteisiin?</em>” Marty toisti. ”Sinä olisit voinut <em>kuolla</em>. Totta kai se meni minulla <em>tunteisiin</em>, sinä helvetin –”<br/><br/>”Marty”, Maggie sanoi.<br/><br/>Marty sulki suunsa.<br/><br/>”Sen jälkeen hän on koskenut minuun enemmän kuin aiemmin”, Rust sanoi ja hörppäsi kahvia. ”Ei muuta.”<br/><br/>”Ei muuta”, Maggie sanoi hitaasti.<br/><br/>”Ei muuta?” Marty toisti. ”Mitä muuta minun olisi pitänyt tehdä?”<br/><br/>Rust tuijotti häntä pöydän yli niin kuin hän olisi sanonut jotain erityisen hölmöä. Mutta Rust ei kyllä näyttänyt ihan normaalilta kylmähermoiselta vittuuntuneelta itseltään. Rust näytti melkein hermostuneelta.<br/><br/>”Rust”, Maggie sanoi, ”ehkä sinun kannattaisi sittenkin lähteä kotiin.”<br/><br/>Rust kääntyi katsomaan Maggieta ja sitten nousi tuolista niin nopeasti, että Marty säpsähti. ”Tosiaan”, Rust sanoi ja kantoi lautasensa tiskialtaaseen. ”Kiitos kutsusta.”<br/><br/>”Minä lähetän Martyn sinun luoksesi hetken päästä”, Maggie sanoi. ”Ei tässä varmaan mene kuin puoli tuntia.”<br/><br/>Rust pysähtyi.<br/><br/>”Mitä?” Marty kysyi.<br/><br/>”Mene nyt vain”, Maggie sanoi Rustille ja katsoi sitten Martya.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>Marty pysäköi Rustin pihaan ja istui sitten vähän aikaa pimeässä autossa. Radiosta tuli Elvistä. Ikkunasta näkyi, miten Rust käveli edestakaisin keittiössä. Rustin olisi pitänyt ostaa edes helvetti verhot. Ja vaikka mitä muutakin. Rustilla oli ihan liian vähän huonekaluja. Ja tavaroita. Ja huumorintajua. Ja mitä se muka oli olevinaan, että Rust ei käyttänyt maitoa kahvin kanssa? Eikä käynyt kirkossa, ei edes juhlapäivinä? Ja silitti itse omat paitansa? Eikä yrittänytkään käydä treffeillä? Eikä ollut sanonut mitään siitä, että Marty oli koettanut silitellä kalua housujen läpi? Millainen mies ei sano sellaisesta mitään? Ja pitikö Rust edes Star Warsista?<br/><br/>Marty veti syvään henkeä ja nousi autosta. Sitten hän käveli ovelle. Sitten hän käveli takaisin autolle. Sitten hän käveli taas ovelle ja seisoi siinä, kunnes Rust avasi oven.<br/><br/>”Olisit voinut koputtaa”, Rust sanoi oudon kireällä äänellä.<br/><br/>”Maggie jätti minut”, Marty sanoi.<br/><br/>Rust nielaisi.<br/><br/>”Tai ehkä minä jätin hänet. En ole ihan varma. Mutta minusta tuntuu kyllä, että minut jätettiin. Tai tavallaan tuntuu, että emme olleetkaan olleet pitkään aikaan yhdessä.”<br/><br/>Rust nyökkäsi ja astui sivuun ovelta, mutta jostain syystä Marty ei pystynyt seuraamaan Rustia asuntoon. Sehän olisi tarkoittanut jotain. Hän ei ollut ihan varma, mitä, eikä se takuulla selviäisikään. Hän ei ollut hyvä sellaisissa jutuissa. Hän oli ihan tavallinen mies, sellainen jolla oli vaimo ja lapsia ja hyvä työ ja iso muna.<br/><br/>”Minä en ole homo”, hän sanoi Rustille.<br/><br/>”Sinä taisit sanoa sen jo”, Rust sanoi.<br/><br/>”Halusin vain, että se on selvää.”<br/><br/>”Kyllä se on selvää.”<br/><br/>”Meille molemmille.”<br/><br/>Rust pudisteli hitaasti päätään. ”Jos sinulla on ongelmia sen asian kanssa, niin ehkä sinun pitäisi vakuutella itseäsi eikä minua.”<br/><br/>”En minä yritä vakuutella ketään”, hän sanoi ja seurasi Rustia sisälle asuntoon. ”Miten niin minä yritän vakuutella sinua?”<br/><br/>”Haluatko kahvia?” Rust kysyi.<br/><br/>Marty halusi kahvia. Hän katseli Rustin selkää, kun Rust latasi kahvinkeittimen, ja sitten omia käsiään, kun Rust kääntyi häntä kohti. Hänen kätensä eivät tuntuneet ihan vakailta. Hän hengitti syvään, mutta hengityksessäkin oli jotain vikaa. Varmaan se oli nyt tosiaan se sydänkohtaus, ja hirveän huonolla hetkellä, koska hänen piti kysyä Rustilta yhtä juttua. Hän ei vain lainkaan tiennyt, miten kysyisi sitä.<br/><br/>”Rust”, hän aloitti.<br/><br/>Rust laittoi kädet lantiolle ja tuijotti häntä.<br/><br/>”Se juttu siellä huoltoasemalla”, hän sanoi ja nieleskeli. Rustin asunto oli ihan liian hiljainen, paitsi kahvinkeittimestä onneksi kuului ääntä. ”Onko sinulla joku… johtuiko se siitä että sinua ammuttiin? Onko sinulla jonkinlainen, tuota, fetissi?”<br/><br/>”Siihen, että minua ammutaan?” Rust kysyi. ”Ei.”<br/><br/>”Eikö?”<br/><br/>”Ei tosiaan ole.”<br/><br/>”Hyvä”, Marty sanoi ja rupesi sitten miettimään, mitä se puolestaan merkitsi. ”Sekö siis johtui…”<br/><br/>”Sinä istuit minun päälläni.”<br/><br/>”Enkä istunut”, hän sanoi, vaikka kyllähän hän oli istunut. ”Siitäkö se johtui? Siitä että joku istui sinun päälläsi? Se liittyi siis… kitkaan?”<br/><br/>”Ei <em>joku</em>”, Rust sanoi. ”Sinä.”<br/><br/>Marty räpytteli silmiään. ”Se ei liittynyt kitkaan?”<br/><br/>”<em>Kitkaan?</em>”<br/><br/>”Kyllä minä tiedän mitä kitka on. Ainakin suurin piirtein. Vaikka en kyllä osaisi selittää, mistä se johtuu.”<br/><br/>”Marty”, Rust sanoi, kääntyi selin häneen ja kaatoi hänelle kupin kahvia. Hän kävi ottamassa jääkaapista maitopurkin. Se ei onneksi ollut vielä vanhentunut, vaikka hän ei ollut käynyt Rustin luona muutamaan päivään.<br/><br/>”Onko sinulla jotain…” Marty aloitti, mutta joutui sitten keskittymään siihen, että sai maitoa kaadettua kahviin sopivan verran. Jos maitoa kaatoi liikaa, kahvi meni laimeaksi ja sitä paitsi viileni liikaa. Hän ojensi maitopurkin Rustille ja hörppäsi kahvia. ”Oletko sinä homo?”<br/><br/>”En”, Rust sanoi. ”Tarkalleen ottaen en ole.”<br/><br/>”Tarkalleen ottaen?”<br/><br/>”<em>Marty</em>”, Rust sanoi sillä äänellä, jolla Rust yleensä sanoi hänen nimensä silloin, kun hän ei ollut Rustin mielestä ihan terävimmillään.<br/><br/>”Se vain tuntui siltä”, hän sanoi ja tuijotti Rustia kahvikupin yli. ”Koska sinulla alkoi seisoa, kun minä istuin sinun päälläsi.”<br/><br/>”Minulla on seisonut vaikka miten monta kertaa viime kuukausien aikana”, Rust sanoi ja katseli takaisin, ”koska sinä olet tökkinyt minua ja silitellyt minua ja yrittänyt ottaa minulta paitaa pois. Sinä helvetin idiootti et vain ole tajunnut sitä.”<br/><br/>Marty nielaisi kahvia väärään kurkkuun. ”Mitä?”<br/><br/>”Ja nyt kun sinä olet ilmeisesti onnistunut pilaamaan asiat vaimosi kanssa”, Rust sanoi, ”joka sivumennen sanoen on ihan liian hyvä sinulle, minkä minä olen kyllä sanonut ennenkin, mutta se on edelleen totta, niin siis nyt sinä joka tapauksessa voisit mennä itseesi ja miettiä mitä helvettiä olet tekemässä. Koska minä olen tässä. Minä olen <em>tässä</em>, Marty, ja jostain syystä pidän sinusta edelleen vaikka sinä näytät minulle niitä lastenelokuvia ja jätät maitoa homehtumaan minun jääkaappiini ja punkkaat minun sohvallani ja olet muutenkin kaikin puolin mahdoton. Minä pidän sinusta. Niin että mieti mitä haluat ja kerro sitten. Ja siihen asti anna minun olla rauhassa.”<br/><br/>Marty avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Hän ei muistanut milloin olisi kuullut Rustin puhuvan noin pitkään kerralla, paitsi tietenkin jos se liittyi johonkin sellaiseen kuin ihmiskunnan vääjäämätön tuho tai olemassaolon filosofia. Rust seisoi hänen edessään ja näytti odottavan että hän häipyisi, joten hän joi kahvinsa loppuun, ojensi kahvikupin Rustille ja meni sitten ovelle. Hän avasi oven, katsoi hetken pihalle, sulki oven ja vilkaisi Rustia.<br/><br/>”Voisinko minä olla täällä yötä tänään? Maggie ei varmaan halua, että minä menen –”<br/><br/>”Voit”, Rust sanoi, ”kyllä sinä voit olla täällä yötä. Tämä on ihan järjetöntä. Minulta on varmaan lähtenyt loppukin järki.”<br/><br/>”Kiitos”, Marty sanoi ja meni juomaan lisää kahvia.<br/><br/><br/>**<br/><br/><br/>Hän hiipi alakertaan joskus keskiyön jälkeen. Rust istui sängyllä ja katseli häntä, ja hän pysähtyi ovensuuhun ja veti syvään henkeä. Hän oli laittanut t-paidan päälle jotta ei näyttäisi siltä kuin kuvittelisi, että heidän välillään oli jotain meneillään, tai että Rust haluaisi hänet sänkyyn, tai mitään sellaista. Mutta juuri sellaista hän kuvitteli. Hän oli miettinyt sitä sängyssä eikä ollut saanut unta, ja se kaikki tuntui hyvin mahdottomalta ja toisaalta siltä, ettei missään muussa ollut mitään järkeä.<br/><br/>”Rust”, hän sanoi.<br/><br/>”Marty”, Rust sanoi. Rust kuulosti väsyneeltä eikä yhtään vittuilevalta.<br/><br/>”Voisimmeko me…” Marty veti syvään henkeä. ”En oikein tiedä, miten tämä toimii.”<br/><br/>”En minäkään”, Rust sanoi. ”Ei mitään aavistusta.”<br/><br/>”Ja meidän pitää varmaan ottaa aika rauhallisesti.”<br/><br/>”Mikä?”<br/><br/>”Minä en halua mitään perseeseeni. En ainakaan saman tien.”<br/><br/>Nyt Rust näytti siltä kuin olisi halunnut nauraa. Marty käveli lähemmäs. Tämä ei todellakaan ollut mikään naurun asia. Hän ei ollut ikinä työntänyt perseeseensä muuta kuin pari sormea kerran kun oli ollut nuori ja kännissä yksin kotona ja oli halunnut kokeilla. Mutta ilmeisesti hänellä oli liian lyhyet ja paksut sormet, koska se ei ollut toiminut lainkaan. Rustilla toki oli ihan erilaiset sormet. Rustin sormet olivat pitkät ja varmasti hyvin taipuisat, eikä hän olisi yhtään ihmetellyt, jos Rust olisi tehnyt jotain sellaista ennenkin. Rust oli tehnyt kaikkea omituista.<br/><br/>”Hyvä on”, Rust sanoi, kun Marty pysähtyi sängyn viereen. ”Ei laiteta mitään sinun perseeseesi.”<br/><br/>”Hyvä”, Marty sanoi.<br/><br/>”Hyvä”, Rust sanoi.<br/><br/>”Ehkä myöhemmin”, Marty sanoi. ”Mutta ei vielä.”<br/><br/>”Selvä”, Rust sanoi.<br/><br/>Marty nielaisi ja osoitti sänkyä. ”Voinko minä –”<br/><br/>Rust teki hänelle tilaa sängyllä. Hän istuutui Rustin viereen ja asettautui sitten makaamaan. Sänky tuoksui ihan Rustilta. Se oli oikeastaan aika miellyttävää. Hän huokaisi ja kääntyi kyljelleen kohti Rustia, ja Rust otti kiinni hänen leuastaan mutta ei kovin lujasti. Hän olisi saanut leukansa takaisin jos olisi halunnut. Tai hän olisi voinut lyödä Rustia naamaan. Mutta hän ei halunnut tehdä niin. Hän halusi suudella Rustia ja työntää kätensä Rustin housuihin. Ja niin hän tekikin, mutta ei aivan vielä.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>